


Gastronome

by scrapbullet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce needs to eat more k, F/M, Toni Stark does what she wants even if that means poking a giant green rage-monster until it hurts, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’know, you need to eat more,” Toni hums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gastronome

“Y’know, you need to eat more,” Toni hums. It’s 3am and the arc reactor thrums with a steady to-and-fro of vibrant energy as she hunches forward onto her elbows, watching Bruce work with a critical eye. “Not that I’m complaining, because seriously; _look at that ass_ , but you’re a skinny fucker and Pep will stuff a Jimmy Choo down my throat if I don’t feed you.”

Bruce hums, lips twitching into that barely-there smile that maybe, just maybe, belies something fond. His fingers rove over a particular display, enlarging a skeletal image that was once life, something other, and biology really isn’t Toni’s forte but that’s not really the point of her being here, is it? 

Fuck that; she’s here to watch him work.

“What did you have in mind exactly?”

Toni shrugs. Scratching her nails – coarse and bitten down to the quick – over the worktop she grins as Bruce pauses, as he cocks a brow, no doubt distracted. 

It’s what she does best, after all.

“Chinese?”

Bruce’s nose crinkles. 

Ugh. Cuter than Pep in a bunny outfit. 

Not that Toni’s ever seen Pepper in a bunny outfit, of course...

“Huh. Italian?”

Bruce huffs through his nose with barely concealed amusement. 

“What? You don’t like pizza? You can’t tell me you don’t like pizza - _everyone likes pizza-_ seriously, I know the best place that deli-”

“I can cook.”

Toni blinks. JARVIS makes a sound not unlike a chuckle, though if she ever mentions it he’ll deny it right up to his metaphorical ears. “You can cook.”

With a flex of his fingers Bruce minimises the display. He looks uncomfortable, and he’s _totally fucking adorable_ and _now he’s offering to make dinner, what the ever loving fuck_. 

“It’s the least I can do,” he says. DUMMY makes a pawing motion, and really, Toni agrees; she kind of wants to pet Bruce too.

“Huh. Go for it. It’s a date.”

If dates involve making eggs and french toast at the ass crack of dawn, which, y’know, they kind of do.


End file.
